This application claims priority to and is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/940,461, filed Nov. 5, 2010, which claims priority to and is a continuation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/033,539, filed Feb. 19, 2008 (granted U.S. Pat. No. 7,853,558), which claims the benefit of a U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/986,965, entitled “Intelligent Augmentation of Media Content,” by Richard Brindley, filed on Nov. 9, 2007, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.